The mechanism(s) underlying the requirement of a basal lamina for embryonic epithelial morphogenesis will be investigated by examining (1) The relationship of the basal lamina and its constituents to cell proliferation, (2) The chemical nature of the basal laminar components involved and (3) The role of the mesenchyme in basal laminar metabolism.